Night Of The Erotic
by JasonMyersX
Summary: Zim's in heat, and Dib's going to find that out very soon... Rated M for a reason. ZADR


**Remember, this story is rated M for a reason. I know Zim is kind of OOC in this, but it's due to the fact that his horniness has changed him, lol.**

It was a hot and humid night in the middle of June, and the Irken Invader known as Zim, was sitting in his lab, waiting anxiously for the night to pass.

Once every couple hundred years, the male Irken Elite go through an intense bout of horniness that lasts for the entire night. The sexual urges are so strong that it will cause the aliens to want to mate with the nearest living creature.

Needless to say, Zim was completely unaware of this phenomena up until recently when he was informed a week ahead of time by his computer. The egotistical Invader was shocked, disgusted and worried at first, but now he was confident that he would be able to overcome it.

After all, it was only for one night, and as long as he didn't come into contact with anyone, he would be perfectly okay. Little did the green extra terrestrial know that locking himself up wouldn't help in the slightest, because of the Irken's crazy hormones during this phase, it will cause them to SEEK OUT a sexual partner.

Zim had been shut away in his laboratory since around 9:00. It was currently around Midnight, and the alien boy was having a much harder time controlling his feral urges. There was a giant bulge in his black tights, and he was gently running one of his gloved hands over it, moaning softly. _"I can't fucking wait until this night is over, only seven more hours to go." _He thought to himself distressingly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Membrane residence, Professor Membrane was in bed, having been up all night for the past couple of days working on some sort of new experiment.<p>

Gaz was also fast asleep, but the sixteen year old Dib was having a much harder time drifting off into dream world; mainly due to the fact that a massive erection in his pants made itself well known.

The nerdy teenager had been trying to ignore his anatomy for around twenty minutes, but all attempts at doing such a thing were failing. Finally, he decided to just give into his body's lust as he got out of bed quietly and headed into the bathroom in the hallway.

Dib pulled his pajama pants and boxers down as he wrapped his hand around his dripping boner, gripping it tightly as he plunged himself into a deep fantasy of fucking a hot busty chick with D cup size tits.

At this point, Zim was a sweating dripping mess, his cock was practically trying to rip out of his pants, and his underwear was being flooded with pre cum. He knew that simply jacking himself off to orgasm wouldn't do, he needed to fuck, and he needed it NOW.

_"But Who? "Who is actually worthy enough of having the sex with the ALMIGHTY ZIM?" _He pondered quietly, tapping one of his fingers up against his chin in stereotypical fashion. Suddenly, he had an epiphany as a huge grin came over his face, revealing his two rows of razor sharp teeth.

Dib was about halfway to his orgasm as continued to flat out pound his dick, sweat pouring down his pale face as he did.

"Almost there, almost there." He said aloud to himself. He was so close…

The horny Invader chuckled to himself as he scurried across the Dib worm's lawn as silently as he could.

He climbed up the side of the house using the metallic spider legs that came out of his pak in order to grip on tightly. Zim stopped climbing when he reached one of the windows as he began to open it.

Finally, Dib was just about to blow his load into the toilet bowl when Zim burst through the window and landed on the floor two feet away from where he had been pleasuring himself.

The spiky haired teen let out a loud squeak, not unlike that of a mouse as he pulled his pants and boxers back up in a flash.

"Ahhhh! Zim! What the fuck are you doing in here you pervert?" He shrieked, blushing like mad.

Zim just giggled in response. "I know what you were doing in here Dib stink, and I just wanted to let you know that I liked it a lot." Before the other boy could respond, the alien had roughly grabbed onto his shoulders and slammed him up against the bathroom wall as he forced his green lips up against the human's. A second later, Dib felt his enemy's long, striped alien tongue invading his warm, wet mouth heatedly.

It didn't take long before Dib responded to the passionate embrace, and he let his own tongue slide into Zim's wet cavern as well, even gently moving it across the top row of the alien's teeth.

Zim moaned loudly in response and wrapped his arms around Dib's neck as he started roughly grinding his hardness up against the human boy's. Their tongues were wrestling with one another now, as if taking part in a fight for dominance.

After what felt like an eternity of face sucking, Zim pulled away from his human partner's mouth as he started placing hot, burning kisses up and down the black haired teen's neck, causing him to let out a series of soft, cute groans. "Ohhhh Zim, that's soooo good."

"So you like that, huh little Dibby?" He replied with a big smirk. "Then you're gonna love this."

Without warning, Zim pulled down Dib's pants and underwear and ripped them off, making him naked from the waist down.

The Invader's ruby orbs practically bulged out of their sockets. "Fuck Dib, I didn't think your disgusting human love muscle would be this big." He remarked as he licked his lips hungrily.

Zim bent down and started stroking the boy's iron hard penis, causing it to twitch as a plethora of pre cum started coating the Irken's glove.

Zim continued to grin that wicked grin of his as he slowly licked Dib's pre ejaculatory fluids off of his hand slowly; teasing the other male and making him squirm.

"Mmmmm, Dib you taste so good, for a human anyway." He proclaimed, letting out another soft chuckle as he slowly got onto his knees in front of the half nude teenage human.

The sexy Invader's long, alien tongue gingerly wrapped itself around Dib's nine inch cock, stroking it as Zim's mouth followed suit. Soon, the Irken was sucking on the sex organ slowly.

"ZIM FUCK!" Dib moaned loudly, tensing and grabbing onto the Invader's lekku. In response, the alien boy started bobbing his head up and down the thick appendage as he moaned onto it, making the Membrane child feel doubly good with the vibrations.

"So nice mhmhmh."

The moans that the delectable human worm baby was making turned him on even more, and he soon began to deep throat Dib as he massaged the Earthling's ball sack.

_"So this is what getting a blow job from an alien feels like." _Dib thought to himself with a small smile. He was about halfway to his climax now, and Zim was sucking him off as hard as he possibly could, as his tongue moved wantonly up and down the love tool.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm going to come!" Dib shouted in intense euphoria, shutting his eyes and arching his back.

The alien man said nothing in response, he just continued to perform the amazing fellatio, and five seconds later Dib came, shooting off his load into Zim's awaiting mouth.

Zim swallowed every single drop and licked his lips. "Now that was yummy, thanks Dib." He said winking up at the bespectacled male. He wrapped his arms around his mate's waste and kissed him again, as their tongues immediately came in contact with one another this time.

As the French kissing went on, Zim removed his lover's shirt, making Dib completely naked, and it wasn't long before his cock became fully erect once more.

After a couple minutes the two broke away and Zim began stripping off his clothes.

"Fuck me Dib worm, Zim needs you inside of him so bad." The male alien begged, only in a pair of boxers now.

"Are you sure?" Dib asked.

"Yes, just fuck me already." Zim replied, losing his patience.

"Fine, get ready for the greatest orgasm of your life." Dib said huskily, winking at Zim, who beamed in response.

The Irken elite then removed his underwear, making him completely nude as well. His human mate examined him up and down. His anatomy was almost identical to a humans', except for the fact that Zim's erect cock was scaly, and the pre cum that coated it was a light green.

"Wow, Zim, you're fucking gorgeous." Dib said, stunned at the amazing sight of the alien's beautiful naked body.

"So are you, Dib thing." Zim replied, leaning in and kissing his human love once more.

Once the third heated make out session ended, the Invader got down on all fours, exposing his green puckered hole to Dib's wandering eyes.

Dib licked two of his fingers, slicking them up as he gently inserted them in Zim's entrance, scissoring it as the alien moaned softly. He then inserted a third finger, fingering Zim's hole a bit harder now.

After a few more minutes of prepping, Dib placed his swollen dripping cock at his lover's entrance before pushing in slowly.

"Oooooooh fuck! I should start calling you Big Dib from now on." Zim moaned as his nemesis started to thrust in and out of him, slowly at first but then gradually picking up pace.

"God Zim, you're so tight" Dib grunted, loving the feeling of the Invader's ass muscles all bunched up around his penis. "Ughghghg, go harder Dib stink!" Zim groaned, finally getting used to the sensation of having a cock inside of him. His love obeyed, and Dib let out a pleased moan as he started to fuck Zim harder and faster.

The sweaty teen then grabbed onto the male Irken's dripping prick as he began pumping it roughly in time with his thrusting. "Ohhh fuck yes!" Zim moaned in ecstasy as sweat began to pour down his face as well, he was so close to his orgasm. God he wanted to cum so bad, but he wanted to cum when his Dib did.

Around a minute later, Dib's massive rod began piercing up against Zim's alien prostate, causing him to shriek out in pleasure, which surprised both boys.

The teen was now slamming into Zim's behind as savagely as he could, wanting to finally careen off of the edge with his green love. Dib started thrusting even harder which neither thought was possible, and Zim began bucking his hips to meet with the big headed boy's movements.

"Zim! I'm almost there!" Dib shouted, trying to hold on for as long as he possibly could, so he could prolong the amazing sensation. However, both knew it couldn't last forever, as much as they wanted it to.

"Me to ohhhhhh!" The alien moaned in response. Dib was now jerking Zim's cock so hard he felt like his balls were going to explode. Finally, the feeling of the human's dick banging his sweet spot repeatedly was enough for Zim to blow.

Long, hot ribbons of glowing, green cum burst out of the tip of Zim's penis, completely coating the tile floor with the sticky green substance.

A split second later Dib came as well, riding out the waves of pleasure as he blew five shots of hot thick sperm up into Zim's ass.

The two remained in that position for a little while longer before Dib pulled out, causing some of his cum to drip out of the alien's butthole.

Dib then embraced Zim, hugging him close to his chest as the two shared one last kiss for the night.

"I love you Zim." The spiky haired boy muttered.

"I love you to Dib." Zim replied, shutting his eyes as the two fell asleep together in each other's arms. Although, they were both awoken the next morning by the sound of Gaz's screams.

"Ewwwwwww! Zim and Dib had sex! I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life!" She creamed wildly, running down the stairs. The two lovers just snickered at one another.

**THE END**

**Well, I hope you liked it. This is my very first ZADR, so please go easy on me.**


End file.
